


Mystic and Moronic

by fanaticflic



Category: Merlin (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Vampires, for coven protection, implied magic, vampire Merlin kind of NAKED, vampire arthur kind of a creeper, very serious stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticflic/pseuds/fanaticflic
Summary: disgraced Varga of the Eastern coven once head of security.  Is now demoted to just minimum Headquarter surveillance  centered around the newly rejoined Nordic coven.  during his surveillance varga zero's in on the most powerful mystic in the nordic coven. A beautiful but sarcastic runt named Merlin, who may be able to help varga on regaining the trust of his covenmates and help him resolve some centuries old issues.





	1. Chapter 1

The Nordic coven has no shame remarks varga

As he spies on one of the special members of the Nordic coven who have made the eastern coven’s headquarters their new home being the only two covens to survive the battle with the lycans the new heads Thomas and Salena decided to combine both clans the only real choice if vampires wished to survive

Now both covens were learning to live and rebuild their world together the Nordics lead by Salena were teaching the eastern coven about entering and respecting the other side along with how to seek peace with the lycans a venture thought by varga to be almost if not completely impossible…… ( almost)

While varga and his coven were teaching the Nordics about the world and technology they missed while living in their self-imposed isolation or he should say Thomas and HIS coven

Varga was barely even considered a proper vampire anymore Ever since his despicable slaughter of the death dealers had been revealed now he was all but exiled from his home Thomas had reassigned him to guarding the mansion’s parameter and it’s occupants barring him from any outside or important missions / meetings A louder declaration of thomas’s distrust then if he had shouted it on the rooftop Though varga is secretly grateful to his new leader for allowing him to stay cause he was not ready to leave his old home or his former family even if they shun him and he doesn’t know where he would go when he was inevitably cast out for his betrayal (maybe Chicago)

Also his new demoted position( given to him by Thomas) gave him an excuse to spy on eastern headquarters new occupants the Nordics did not pose an immediate threat being devote passivists and belonging to the vampire race but the enhanced and mystical abilities exhibited by some of the Nordics could be used against eastern coven if the Nordics were ever somehow manipulated into attacking their no longer distant brothers so as a member of headquarter security it was varga’s duty to find out any limits or weaknesses these abilities harbored if any especially amongst those considered the strongest of the mystics particularly one named Merlin

Leading varga to his current observation of said merlin who had just stepped out of the shower and was moon bathing on the terrace adjoining his room stark naked! making varga feel mildly embarrassed and slightly ashamed he would feel even more ashamed if merlin knew he was there (thank GOD he didn’t) that idiocy about a vampire Needing permission to enter a person's home may have been fake but this was still merlin’s private sanctuary and varga was an intruder But a necessary intruder for he had to know for the sake of his coven he had to know how a sleek and slender form held such power varga watched merlin gaze at the stars his ivory skin glistening in the moon like the pale glow emanating from his skin highlighted a dark swirl like mark on the back of his shoulder truly mesmerizing

But the most defining feature of merlin’s was his onyx black hair which usually has a slight curl to it but now was temporarily held down by the water dripping onto his neck and sliding along the smooth curve of his back

Unlike the others from the Nordic coven who had ventured to the other side and came back with shock white hair and strengthened powers merlin didn’t have a strand of grey The elders of his clan say he had no need to visit the other side that he had been born with an immense magical gift that was so overpowering his eyes blazed molten gold while his powers were in use 

Varga wanted to see his eyes burn to see the magnificent power hidden within a vampire who ( except for his beauty) was a very unassuming creature a creature blissfully unaware of his midnight visitor a visitor who should be following up on his other security duties ( like checking the window sun shields) before he is found out

Goodnight merlin varga whispered before ghosting out of the bedroom

……… goodnight stalker.


	2. resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait procrastination is my biggest flaw hope y'all like it if you do please leave a comment hope my grammar is better

Varga was waiting outside merlin’s room Again. After having decided that violating merlin’s sanctuary was to big of a transgression that if discovered would create unnecessary insult and tension between the two Covens. Causing harmful fault lines in the young alliance nor would varga himself survive such shame. Besides he could hear just as well out here with less risk, and from his earlier incursions he knew every inch of merlin’s suite along with the mystic’s habits all were committed to memory. Right about now the occultist would be sitting on his furred four poster bed crisscrossed wearing a plush stainless white wolf robe. Opened around his lean but surprisingly muscular chest while flooding his shapely legs. Allowing him to cradle a gigantic, and ancient tome from which he would take notes and make corrections till the sun shields went up. Merlin would then rush away to teach those in the in the Eastern coven who had a drop of magic blood, a variety of defensive tactical, and so called fun spells some of which were varga knew of the mystic’s own making. From what varga heard from silently stalking the eager students Merlin’s lessons were producing wonderful results. Varga himself was shunned by all remaining death dealers and coven members nor was he allowed in the training room all but extinguishing his former life.   
So varga waited waited for a yell,, crash, or a bang any kind of disturbance that would grant him contact with the only being in the entire complex, who did not hate him while also actively avoiding him. Varga kept his distance from the mystic, but whenever their eyes met the Nordic’s eyes only ever showed kind curiosity Flooding varga with a desperate need to run up to the mage to ask, beg, plead, cry. or scream for some wise advice, spell, or potion anything that would release him from his lonely misery as justified as it was. Varga hated it he hated that his next surveillance shift was two weeks away that no one from his coven would walk in his direction! THAT the only contact he had with his once loving comrades were whispered warnings, and swift scared strides that echoed down the silky smooth black marble halls away from his cursed shadow. Even Thomas the last of his kindred who dared speak a syllable to him stared at Varga with a cold guarded look of resigned pity. Tightening the daggered coil in his stomach paralyzing him a with a poison colder than what death had brought. For it validated his fear, fear of banishment from the only true home he had he wanted the mystic’s help desperately but ,varga was stayed by the crippling fear that he was misreading Merlin. That the same hatred and mistrust that blazed in the other’s eyes would dim the mage’s bright blue eyes as soon as varga got closer to the wizard. 

 

Good god how long was that arrogant sod going to wait outside his room. Merlin groaned internally lifting his head from the very interesting read that was the sordid history of Florina of Florence. One of the first vampires ever turned, and the last murdered by the new generation of elders. Elders that were mostly killed by the lycans than finished off by lady Selene. Merlin would have loved to find out how Florina’s relationship with Lorenzo the great ended, and why she didn’t convert such a brilliant man, a man she obviously loved. But the non stop intense presence of the soldier pressed against his bedroom wall was a little more than distracting. Not to mention vaguely threatening of course merlin knew he had nothing to fear from varga. Despite constant warnings of the shunned soldiers treachery, and cold blooded vicious slaughter of his own underlings.   
Done happily in the name of his Mistress Semira, stories told to merlin by varga’s own coven mates. Merlin was grateful for the eastern coven’s obvious good intentions regarding his and his coven’s safety ,but he did not believe for a minute their claims that varga happily murdered his subordinates. In fact following his personal research of semira. Merlin believed she was using more than just her body or the promise of power to control varga. That varga was a victim of emotional abuse and definitely some dark mind magic, this hypothesis was further solidified by Merlin studying varga’s personal history. He even made sure to question lord Thomas to point that the brave leader had taken subtle strategies to politely avoid the wizard. Merlin felt a little bad he didn’t mean to make lord Thomas feel uncomfortable in his own castle even if it was a bit funny. Amusement aside Varga was the stereotype loyal soldier (or dog) more than willing to give his life for the eastern coven including all his covenmates. In merlin’s own opinion varga was the Very annoying big brother figure here, until Semira showed up from no one cares where. Almost immediately thomas and varga’s sibling subordinates noticed a massive decline in his personality varga stopped joking,teasing, or just talking to anybody. The only time he actually did squak out a word it was only in support of one of Semira orders or idea’s. He became her literal dog instead of a metaphorical one   
damn sickening and even though semira is gone everyone in Vara’s coven won’t help him much less talk to him too consumed by fear and hate to realize that he is as much a victim as they are. Merlin knows his own covenmates won’t go near the disgraced warrior either. They are too heedful of the eastern coven’s own caution. they all need to be shown that Varga can, once again can be safely trusted and supported. Merlin himself has tried numerous times to approach the sulking idiot. But if he even takes one step in the direction where varga is stalking him, the soldier turns tail (merlin swears he actually does see a tail ) runs and hides then goes back to stalking which merlin decides has to STOP. NOW!!!

VARGA I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. PLEASE DON’T RUN. Merlin bellowed putting non negotiable emphasis on the please. Merlin felt varga tense up but he was still there so good sign, 

Merlin slowly slid off the bed wrapping his fur robe tightly around his waist. Good enough to hide his dick but not much more it was his room after all. Besides it wouldn’t be the first time varga saw his naked body, merlin had to light more than half a dozen candles just to stifle the prick’’s scent.   
Merlin strode across the cold marble floor and opened his sculpted black oak door to found the epitome pouting puppy personified in the vampire known as varga.   
His face was slightly slanted down making the most prominent feature on his sharply smooth pale face his icey lake blue eyes. Which were flickering back and, forth from merlin to the floor like a golden retriever that got caught with bed stuffing around his mouth. But what was the best bit was vargas’s lips his fangs were sucking in a part of his bottom lips inside his mouth, to try and, actually stop himself from pouting, It was made even more dramatic by the ruby red blood trickling down his lip varga was piercing his own skin out of pure frustrated embarrassment.  
S picture merlin found hilariously adorable   
so sir stalker smirked merlin Would you like to come into my room again have a bit of blood and maaaybe talk about why you're stalking me ?  
varga stayed still and silent though his eyes were no longer flickering but staring directly at merlin’s face with a hardened look of uncertainty.  
Merlin while smirking huffed and turned to walk towards his bedside mini fridge positioned opposite his night stand. Leaving the door wide open the mini fridge was merlin’s own addition for as helpful as the easterners were they were still too classic. To a degree that was in no way smart and yes the humans were jerks but they did know how to make things convenient.  
He lazily bent down opened the fridge’s door and pulled out two glass Coca Cola bottles filled with O- blood. (the bottles were his idea to) Closed the fridge lazily stood back up turned back around and handed one of the bottles to the pouting puppy.

so sir stalker ready to talk?

……………..Its Varga. and yes master Mystic

Its merlin but thanks for the compliment sir stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> this to me feels like a set up to something bigger i originally wrote it to go along with a picture drawn by the talented http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/.  
>  but pertaining to the the the story I.m gonna keep it as a oneshot for now. I maybe might write a sequel depending on how people receive it and if i feel like it. feedback is welcomed and appreciated and thank you for giving this a chance , I sincerely hope it brightened your day.


End file.
